


Miracle for Christmas

by MyDamnHead



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AND BECA IS A SAP, Christmas Fluff, F/F, For aca-trash, Miracle Christmas, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, and cheese, merry pitchmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDamnHead/pseuds/MyDamnHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jesse was right about a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For aca-trash.tumblr.com. Merry Pitchmas!

December 25th, 2015. 7:08 am

The sun slid through the gaps in the curtains, creating visible rays of light where dust particles danced through. Beca found herself staring through the dust, and at the curtains, as if she looked hard enough she could see through them and out the window. With the amount of light in the room she guess it was probably still really early. Probably around seven or so. She rolled from her side to her back with a quiet groan, changing her view from the windows to the ceiling. A blank white slate. 

Beca was in kind of a disbelief that this was her Christmas. New job. Brand new city. Away from home. Away from Georgia. No Bellas Christmas party this year. None of Amy’s famous nog (which was probably a good thing). No holiday themed magic tricks from Benji. Stacie wasn’t there to hang up mistletoe in every possible doorway. Lily wasn’t walking around with felt antlers for two weeks before the day. Cynthia Rose wasn’t making a sweeping in games of dreidel against Jessica and Ashley. No Emily watching every Christmas movie with a sense of child like wonder. Not that she was sad about it, but that was her Christmas for the last four years and she missed it. But she was expecting this Christmas to be different anyways. 

…

December 21st, 2015. 5:42 pm 

“Come on Becs, you have to come back for Christmas.” Chloe’s pout was practically audible. 

“You know I would if I could.” Beca could hear herself over the phone. She could tell her own voice was a little sad and strained. 

Even though Chloe was living out west in Los Angeles with Beca, she had been home back east for the past month doing Christmas stuff with her family, spending the holiday there. This was the first time in a while she had spent this much time away from Chloe. She found their apartment too quiet without her and often Beca would walk past Chloe’s room finding herself a little saddened that Chloe wasn’t there sitting on her bed, watching old Bella’s performances with a cup of tea in hand. Beca always teased her about the habit, but every time Chloe responded with a sad “I miss my girls”. Beca would walk over, put her arm around her shoulders, and place her chin on the top of Chloe’s head and answer with a “me too”. 

It was different living with just Chloe. Despite her bubbly and always going personality it was so much more peaceful. But that might have to do with living with eight less people. Chloe kept things organized and calm when Beca was feeling overwhelmed with work and her overbearing boss and tight deadlines. There also felt like there was something new between them. Well, maybe not, new- just more blatantly obvious to both without the interruptions of an entire a cappella team. 

But Beca was sure she was overthinking it. She had to be, right? Chloe didn’t like her like that. She was caring and touchy and gentle and sweet with everyone. Well maybe not everyone. But Chloe is her best friend. And they do spend 95% of their free time together. Without the girls around there was a lot more extra touches and those kind of moments that made Beca’s heart stop and then start up again at twice the normal rate it usually was. They have had these kind of moments before, but they just seemed to quadruple in frequency as of late.

“I know your your mom is taking a cruise with her boyfriend, and your dad is at a conference but why not stay with your step mom?”

“Your supposed to spend Christmas with people you love, Chlo.” Beca stated flatly. 

Chloe paused after Beca’s answer, waiting a moment until she breathed out a somber “Yeah” in response. 

Beca could hear Chloe’s mom call for her in the background of the call. Chloe yelled back with a “Just a minute mom!” With her mouth clearly still up to the phone.

“Dude! Volume!” 

“Oh! Right! Sorry Becs.”

“S’kay”

“Well, I have to go do some last minute shopping with my mom.”

“You and I have very different definitions of last minute.” Beca retorted

“Funny. Anyways, I gotta go, Love you.”

Beca took a breath. “Love you too.” Then her cell beeped twice and the call was over. 

…

December 22nd, 2015. 12:34 pm

“Dude, you’re crazy for traveling back home tomorrow. Airports are the worst this time of year.” Beca said while sneaking a fry from Jesse’s plate. 

“Yeah, well it was the best I could do with my film school schedule.”

“Still. Crazy.”

“I know. I don’t see why you don’t come back with me.” 

“You don’t think it’s weird bringing your ex to spend Christmas with your family?”

“Hey! We’re still friends!” 

“You know what your mom is like!”

“Fair point.” Jesse said, looking slightly perturbed. After shaking off his expression he added, “But I just don’t think it’s right that you're spending Christmas alone.” 

“I’ll be fine, Jesse. I have like, a ton of work to catch up on anyways. Alone time will be good for me for a few more days.”

“Why? Chloe keeping you distracted?” He said, punctuating his sentence with a wink. 

“It’s not like that!” Beca exclaimed, reaching over their small cafe table, slapping Jesse lightly on the arm.

“Ouch! Man, Somebody’s defensive.” Jesse said exaggeratedly rubbing spot Beca hit.

Beca just shot him a glare in response. 

“And we both know, even though it’s currently not like that,” Jesse stopped rubbing the spot to add air quotes to “like that”, “You and I both know you wish it was like that.” Jess said, once again adding air quotes. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Actually, as the man who was dating you for about three years, I did learn some things about you.”

“Jesse…”

“No, no. Hear me out, okay? I did learn somethings about you, and even somethings about Chloe too. Like, how you turn scarlet red every time she kisses you on the cheek. And How Chloe looks at you when you're working intensely on a mix and she knows you can’t see her looking at you. And basically how you look at her any time she does anything ever. Honestly, I wish someone looked at me that way. It’s so painfully obvious to everyone around you how into each other you guys are and it has been for a while.”

“Oh. Sorry dude.” Beca said a little sheepishly. 

“Hey, I’m fine with it. Clearly we work better as bros.”

“Clearly.”

“Anyways, my point is that you two are the epitome of the “dancing around their feelings- to shy to admit it-romcom leading couple”.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Whatever. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Hey, that’s what Christmas is for. A time for miracles.”

…

December 23rd, 2015. 2:18 pm

Beca had the TV on in the background while she was doing work as a reminder that yes, there is currently life on this earth besides her, tucked away from the world in her apartment. The only thing she could find that she actually kind of wanted to watch was a FRIENDS marathon, and because of the time of year it was it was all Christmas themed episodes. Even though she wasn’t really paying attention, she found herself glancing up every now and again. She always found herself fond of Monica’s apartment on the show. When Beca was a lot younger she planned to save up and buy Monica’s apartment before she found out it was just a TV set. She noted in this episode how her apartment was all decorated perfectly for Christmas. Beca looked around her own apartment and realized it was exactly the same as it had been the week after her and Chloe moved in during the summer. Not a single festive decoration in sight. She knew that if Chloe was here that apartment would have been completely Christmas-ized weeks ago. She was always the one to get the ball rolling on the festivities at the Bella house. 

Beca thought if the apartment was decorated when Chloe got back that she would either A) take less pity on her for being alone on Christmas, or B) Chloe would be kinda of proud of her for taking the time to decorate. Beca was really hoping for both. 

She ended up going to the ninety-nine cent store and getting a small fake tree with lights already attached, some silver tinsel to go above the fridge and cupboards, and white twinkle lights to go above the the living room window and their front door. 

When Beca had it all set up she was oddly proud of herself, despite how tacky her apartment look because she knew Chloe would love it when she saw it in a few days from now.

…

December 24th, 2015. 8:56 pm

Beca planned to have a quiet night where she just did nothing. She was going to try and find something on TV that wasn’t a Christmas movie. She had ordered some Thai food that was on it’s way. She wasn’t going to do anything related work except maybe make some mixes that she was going to send out as gifts (but this was more work- adjacent Beca had told herself). She was going to relax. She had turned on the mini tree and twinkle light because she thought it gave the apartment a nice glow. 

The only thing she found to watch was once again a FRIENDS Christmas marathon that was on the same channel as yesterday. She had set up her laptop and was boiling some water to make some tea when the doorbell rang for the Thai food. 

“Just a sec!” She called out as she ran over to open the door. 

When she opened the door there was no delivery boy. 

“Chloe.” Beca stated in a sort of disbelief.

“Hi.” She responded shyly and quite out of character for Chloe. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, you said a person is supposed to spend Christmas with people they love.”

“I did.”

“Beca…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

In that moment, Chloe’s words gave Beca a stupid amount of courage and bravery. Beca stepped forward, moved her hands so they were gripped around the base of Chloe’s neck, and she brought their mouths together. 

The kiss was slow at first. Chloe brought her hands to the small of Beca’s back, pulling her in flush against her. Though it was slow, it was by no means at all tentative. It felt as it was holding this living sense of right. In between a break in the kiss, Beca paused, moving on of her hands from Chloe’s neck, placing it on her chest.

“Chlo?”

“Mmm?” She buzzed with lips closed

“I love you, too.”

And with that Chloe pulled Beca in again, but this time the kiss was deeper and more intense. Beca moved them back, still kissing, out of the doorway, then shutting the door with their bodies. 

…

December 25th, 2015. 7:10 am

Though she wasn’t looking, Beca felt the body next to her’s flip over onto her stomach. Chloe rested her head on Beca’s arm, then moved to kiss her bare shoulder. 

“Morning” Chloe whispered through her thick, sleepy voice. 

“Merry Christmas.” Beca said as a playful correction, kissing the top of Chloe’s head.

The two laid in a quiet, peaceful bliss for a moment before Chloe moved.

“Oh my god!” Chloe yelped in realization, stiffening her muscles.

“What!?” Beca jumped in concerned at Chloe’s outburst.

“I forgot your present in Florida!”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Beca laughed, “you’re my present this year.”

“Did you just quote that creepy coffee commercial?”

“What?” Beca asked, clearly confused. 

“Never mind. But it’s sweet” Chloe said, bring her head up to press a slow kiss to Beca’s mouth. 

“It’s cheesy.” Beca said, scrunching up her face. 

“That to. But I like it.”

“It’s funny,” Beca started while rubbing her hand up and down Chloe’s bare back, “Jesse was saying all these things the other day about you and me, I said it was never going to happen, and he said it could a Christmas miracle. I guess he was right.”

“Okay now that’s cheesy. Actually Aubrey said something similar to Jesse.” Chloe laughed out, “But I like you being cheesy.”

“I know.” Beca smiled, bringing her head down to kiss Chloe again. 

…

December 25th, 2021. 5:49 am.

Beca knew it was coming before it happened. 

She heard the quick patter of tiny feet moving down the hall, then a small grunt as the door was pushed open. Another quiet grunt and it climbed onto the bed. She felt the movement of the weight change, (albeit, minimal.) at the end of the mattress, which moved up to the centre before it started bouncing. 

“Mama! Mommy! Santa came! It’s Cwithmith!”

“Did he, baby?” Beca asked, sitting up to hug the small child. 

“Yeah!” The tiny girl exclaimed “He also got me birfday presents"!

“I told you he would!” Beca said smiling

Then Chloe rolled over, and sat up. “Happy birthday, sweetie.” Chloe said, finishing the sentence with a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. 

“Tank you mommy.” 

“Honey, do you mind waiting in your room for a minute while momma and I get ready? Then we can see what santa brought you!” 

“Okay!” The little girl replied, sliding off her mother’s bed, and headed into her room. 

The two women watch as their daughter waddled away. Then Beca broke the silence, 

“You know why I’m so lucky?”

“Why?” Chloe smiled.

“Because most people only get one, if any Christmas miracles. I got two.” 

“Sap.” Chloe teased.

“You like it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Chloe said, leaning over to kiss Beca.

“Hey babe?” Beca said breaking the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
